


Dans le corps d'un oméga

by Mirachan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Ah oui si, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Military Police, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dystopia, Enemies to Lovers, Eren est déterminé, Fantasy, Fluff, Levi n'est pas un connard, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Pas de Levi je vous rassure tt de suite, Police Officer Eren Yeager, Resistance, Romance, Tags to be added, je crois que j'ai tout mis ?, un peu trop parfois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirachan/pseuds/Mirachan
Summary: Eren Jaeger, jeune oméga tout juste promu, a pour première mission arrêter Levi Ackerman, trafiquant d'êtres humains. Mission impossible ? Eren est déterminé à prouver sa valeur.Et s'il se trompait dès le début ?~“ Je sais contre quoi je me bats" répondit Eren, la voix légèrement tremblante.Livaï secoua la tête :“Tu penses savoir.”





	1. Premières impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Salut à tous !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien ! C'est la première fois que je publie ici et je trouve ça dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fic en français sur ce site, donc j'essaie d'y remédier !  
> C'est parti donc pour une fic Ereri (ou plutôt Riren excusez moi) dans un univers alternatif que je ne saurais qualifier. Ce n'est pas moderne, mais il y a certains éléments qui le sont, bref c'est bizarre. Exemple : les fléchettes soporifiques ça existe mais pas les téléphones.  
> C'est une omégaverse, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, ce sera expliqué dans le premier chapitre, mais si vous avez des questions, n’hésitez pas à me les poser en commentaire ou sur Twitter ! ( @Mirachan_twt ), et j’essaierai d'y répondre comme je peux. Je préfère prévenir tout de suite, je ne suis pas du tout une experte en omegaverse, mais comme dans chaque fiction que je lis c’est différent, chacun son style. J’ai fait quelques petites modifications, que ce soit par rapport à l'omégaverse ou au monde de SNK. Certains personnages pourraient être un peu OOC, mais j’espère que ce n’est pas trop le cas. En tout cas, j’ai été grandement inspirée par “Sygma” d’Easyan. Si vous ne l’avez pas lue, je la recommande vivement, c’est ce qui m’a introduit à l'omégaverse et m’a fait aimer le concept (à un tel point que je suis maintenant en train d'écrire une fanfic dessus !). Bon en tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Rdv en fin de page !

 

Eren n’allait pas se mentir. Il était sérieusement dans la merde. Et en plus maintenant il était pessimiste. Ça devait être à cause de l’autre là. Ou alors quand on sait qu’on va bientôt mourir on est sûrement un peu pessimiste. Ouais ça doit être ça. Parce que seul contre une dizaine de snipers avec seulement un pistolet dans la main et une balle dans l'épaule, il n’avait que très peu de chances de survie.

En général, on n’aime pas trop être seul contre l’ennemi, mais cette fois, Eren espérait vraiment que les autres étaient partis.

 

Dès l’instant où il avait compris qu’ils étaient attendus, il avait su que ce serait difficile. Chacune des huit personnes à ses côtés avait beau être très forte, ils ne s’en sortiraient pas tous vivants. Ils devaient fuir.

Après tout c'était son problème. Les autres n’avaient pas à payer les conséquences de ses erreurs.

 

Quant à lui, il allait essayer de faire le plus de dégâts possible. Il n'était pas le plus jeune inspecteur de l'humanité, le major de sa promotion, pour rien. Il allait leur montrer qu’il ne fallait pas sous-estimer un oméga.

Aujourd'hui, il allait se battre, même si ça signifiait lui coûter la vie.

  


o O o

  
  


Eren Jaeger, jeune oméga de vingt-et-un ans, vit à Intramuros, dans une société divisée en trois races. Les alphas, malgré le fait qu’ils ne représentent qu’une petite partie de la population, environ vingt pourcents, sont les dominants, les protecteurs, que ce soit au niveau politique ou dans la vie quotidienne.

 

Les bêtas quant à eux représentent soixante-dix pourcents de la population. Cette majeure partie de la population ne possèdent pas de caractéristiques exceptionnelles et la plupart s’en contentent.

 

Les dix derniers pourcents s’appellent les omégas.

Cette catégorie est la plus rare, ce qui la rend précieuse. Pourtant, elle est la cible de nombreuses discriminations. Alors que les alphas sont censés être la race supérieure, les omégas au contraire sont considérés comme la race la plus faible. Leur principale fonction est d'engendrer de robustes descendant, peu importe leur sexe. Tous les omégas peuvent enfanter. Ce qui, d’après certains _illustres_ philosophes de l'époque, n’a pas de grand intérêt, les femmes étant bien assez nombreuses pour s’en occuper.

 

Mais c’est comme ça, et en théorie, les omégas feraient de meilleurs enfants que les femmes alphas ou bêtas. Ce n’est pas prouvé scientifiquement, mais la plupart du temps les faits sont là. C’est pour ça qu’ils sont si prisés. Ça et aussi parce qu’ils sont beau, dociles, et une merveille au lit.

Apparemment.

  


Chacune des trois races dégagent une odeur caractéristique, qui s'accentue pendant la chaleur des omégas, un phénomène se produisant tous les quatre mois (Une vraie plaie si vous voulez l’avis pas toujours pertinent d'Eren).

Il est cependant possible de les atténuer grâce à certains médicaments développés récemment.

  
  


On dit que les opposés s’attirent, dans ce cas, c’est vrai. Les couples alpha-oméga sont censés représenter le duo parfait. L’alpha domine, l'oméga se soumet. C’est dans leur nature.

 

La plupart des omégas ne travaillent pas. Ce n’est pas le cas d’Eren Jaeger. Il n’est pas comme la plupart des omégas.

 

Dès leur naissance, les omégas nés dans de bonnes familles sont élevés pour devenir de bons partis pour de riches et prétentieux alphas, ceux qui dirigent le gouvernement.

Les omégas les plus pauvres n’ont pas cette chance. La plupart du temps ils ne sortent pas beaucoup pour éviter de se faire kidnapper par des marchands d'esclaves. C’est comme ça que ça marche à Intramuros. Le trafic d'omégas est beaucoup plus présent que ce que les honnêtes citoyens veulent bien croire. Dans les quartiers les plus louches, les jeunes omégas restent parfois cachés jusqu'à ce qu’ils trouvent un partenaire pour les protéger. D'autres sont parfois proposés comme prostitués de luxe pour essayer d’avoir une meilleure vie. Les plus malchanceux sont vendus par leur propre famille et finissent dans des bordels bas de gamme.

  


Eren a eu de la chance. Il avait été élevé par des parents aimants, dans une famille plutôt aisée, mais pas riche non plus. Sa mère, une oméga, avait toujours été différente de ce qu’on attendait de sa race, au plus grand bonheur de son mari, un médecin alpha. Le couple éclairé avait toujours défendu les droits des omégas, et c’est dans ces idées de liberté qu’Eren avait grandi.

 

Cette famille s'était ensuite agrandie lorsque les amis les plus proches de la famille Jaeger avaient été tués par des marchands d’esclaves, laissant leur fille Mikasa orpheline. Eren s'était tout de suite attaché à sa nouvelle petite sœur.

  


Un jour, Carla ne revint pas du marché. L’armée retrouva son corps dans une ruelle. Elle avait été assassinée par des alphas extrémistes qui la trouvaient trop indépendante. Eren, alors âgé de quinze ans, se promit de se battre contre l’injustice et la violence qui régnaient envers les omégas. Peu de temps après, son père quitta la maison et les deux enfants restèrent livrés à eux-mêmes.

  


Eren avait toujours voulu rejoindre l'armée. Il l’avait admirée pour ce qu’elle faisait, et détestée pour ce qu’elle ne faisait pas.

Le jeune Jaeger en était convaincu, son destin était de changer les choses, il allait éradiquer les chasseurs d'esclaves et apporter un monde meilleur aux générations futures. Un monde où les petits omégas n’auraient pas à se cacher. Et pour cela il allait devenir inspecteur. C’était son rêve. Il deviendrait le premier inspecteur oméga, et il ferait n’importe quoi pour y arriver. Dit comme cela, ça paraissait utopique, impossible, (fou d’après Mikasa), il y aurait des épreuves à surmonter, des sacrifices à faire, mais il les ferait, il les surmonterait, et il accomplirait son rêve.

 

Les débuts ne furent pas facile et Eren souffrit plus que jamais de sa condition d'oméga. Les alphas et bêtas à quinze ans ne sont pas connus pour leur intelligence. Malheureusement, Eren allait vite découvrir que ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec l'âge.

  


Sa famille lui manquait. Pour la première fois, Mikasa ne l’avait pas suivi dans sa décision.

Au début il avait eu quelques scrupules à la laisser toute seule, mais celle-ci lui avait assuré que tout irait bien, après tout elle était une alpha et savait se débrouiller. Quand même, ça lui semblait étrange qu’elle n’ait pas insisté pour y aller avec lui, d’habitude elle se comportait vraiment de manière très protectrice, et Eren était pratiquement sûr que ce n'était pas qu’à cause de ses gènes d'alpha. Mais bon, peut-être qu’elle n'avait juste pas envie d’intégrer l'armée, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible.

 

Après trois dures années d'entraînement, le jeune oméga, major de sa promo, devint un soldat. Il passa rapidement de simple soldat à sous-lieutenant, de sous-lieutenant à lieutenant, et cinq ans après avoir intégré les forces de l’ordre, Eren réussit l’impossible, il fut de nouveau promu. Il était désormais inspecteur dans le district de Trost.

  


Il en avait bavé pour en arriver là. Il s'était fait humilié, avait dû faire face à de la discrimination et un milieu rempli d’alphas, dont il devait se méfier constamment, rester toujours sur ses gardes. À chaque fois qu’il était sur le point de craquer, il s'était rappelé pourquoi il était là. Il lui suffisait de penser à sa mère, à celle de Mikasa, à tous les omégas persécutés pour retrouver son courage et sa détermination. Il tenait à montrer que les omégas aussi pouvaient être forts et se battre.

 

Il avait appris à développer sa force, il avait appris à ne pas la gaspiller, car les omégas en possédaient moins que les alphas ou les bêtas. Surtout il avait appris à contrôler son instinct face aux alphas.

Ceux-ci possédaient un atout que lui n’avait pas. On appelait ça la voix des alphas. Lorsqu’ils l’utilisent, les alphas peuvent influencer le comportement d’une personne : la calmer, mais également la soumettre. Cette particularité ne marchait cependant pas contre d’autres alphas.

On peut y résister, mais ce n’est pas facile pour un bêta, et encore moins pour un oméga. Et plus l'alpha est puissant, plus il est difficile de contrer sa voix.

Eren essayait de compenser cette technique par son habileté au tir et au combat rapproché. Néanmoins, il gardait toujours un désavantage.

 

S’il ne pouvait utiliser ce pouvoir, il s'était débrouillé pour y être le moins sensible possible. Chaque fois qu’un alpha s'entraînait à la contrôler, sa partie oméga lui criait de courber l'échine. Ça avait beaucoup amusé les jeunes recrues, jusqu’au moment où ils avaient essayés de s’en servir contre lui pour essayer de le soumettre.

 

Ils avaient rigolé au début face à la peur apparente d’Eren.

 

Ils avaient beaucoup moins rigolé quand leur chef s'était pris un poing en pleine face.

Quelque chose s'était réveillé au plus profond de l'oméga, quelque chose qu’il n’avait encore jamais ressenti. Ce fut comme un déclic : le désir de défier sa nature l’avait emporté sur la peur.

 

Pour la première fois, il avait réussi à contrôler son instinct. Pour la première fois, il avait été capable de déployer sa pleine puissance en présence d’alphas.

 

Il est inutile de préciser ce qu’il se passa cette nuit là, toujours est-il qu'à partir de ce jour, on le respectait et plus personne ne pensait qu’il était faible au camp. Eren avait dépassé les alphas grâce à sa détermination. Cet épisode n'était sûrement pas un bon souvenir, toutefois c’était grâce à lui qu’il était devenu plus fort.

  


~

  


o O o

  


~

  


Eren ne comprenait pas.

Ses supérieurs venaient de lui remettre son premier ordre de mission.

Son premier, et sûrement son dernier aussi. Parce qu’il risquait d’y passer toute sa carrière d’inspecteur.

Il devait capturer -ou tuer, faute de mieux- Livaï Ackerman, celui qui dans l’ombre dirigeait la plus grosse organisation de trafic d'esclaves, s’autoproclamant “Le Bataillon”. Eren en avait entendu parler, et pas qu’une fois. D’ailleurs tout le pays en avait déjà entendu parler, bien qu'ils agissent essentiellement à Trost.

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq ans que l'armée essayait de les coincer ces gars-là. Sans succès.

 

Alors c'était définitivement bizarre qu’ils confient cette mission à un bleu, inspecteur tout juste promu, et oméga qui plus est.

 

Enfin bon, Eren n’allait pas se plaindre, après tout c'était l'occasion rêvée de débarrasser Intramuros de la vermine, Livaï et sa clique étaient exactement le type de personnes qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter. Priver des êtres humains de leur liberté pour se faire du fric était méprisable.

 

Eren essayait de ne pas se poser de trop de questions. Il avait obtenu une mission difficile certes, mais au moins il ne se faisait pas sous-estimer, on lui donnait l’occasion de faire ses preuves.

L'oméga fit taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui soufflait que ses supérieurs avaient fait exprès de lui donner une mission impossible rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de le voir échouer et se concentra sur la feuille qu’on lui avait donné avec le dossier.

 

On lui avait attribué un nouveau bureau, qu’il partagerait avec un autre inspecteur, un certain Jean Kirschtein, censé l’aider dans sa mission. Eren avait hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait et en même temps il appréhendait un peu. C'était sûrement un alpha, vu qu’il n’y avait que très peu de bêtas qui arrivaient à ce grade, et les omégas il n’y en avait même pas comme simple soldat alors…  

Eren prit son courage à deux mains et franchit la porte qui le séparait de son nouveau bureau.

  


o O o

  


Apparemment il avait eu raison d'appréhender. Jean était un vrai connard. Quand il était entré, il était déjà là, avachi sur sa chaise. Son nouveau collègue inspecteur, qui d’après Eren ne méritait absolument pas ce grade, avait un visage hautain et une coupe de cheveux qu’il devait penser classe. Il semblait plus vieux que lui, mais pas de beaucoup, il devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans.

Jean s'était contenté de le  regarder bizarrement puis était retourné vaquer à ses occupations, c’est à dire lire un magazine qui avait l’air nul.

 

Su-per.

 

“Bonjour, je suis Eren Jaeger, ton nouveau collègue”

“...Jean” marmonna-t-il sans lever le nez de son torchon.

 

O.K.

 

S’il y avait une chose à dire sur Jean Kirschtein, c'était qu’il ne lui donnait pas une très bonne première impression. Eren alla donc juste s’asseoir à son bureau.

 

Il commençait tout juste à s’installer quand Jean lâcha un bruit à mi-chemin entre le reniflement de mépris et le ricanement.

Eren se retourna vers lui, déjà exaspéré par son attitude :

“ Si t’as quelque chose à dire, ne te gêne pas” lança-t-il, sachant très bien que c'était exactement ce que l'autre voulait.

Jean se contenta de le toiser, pendant si longtemps qu’Eren cru qu’il ne répondrai pas.

“ Alors comme ça c’est toi l’inspecteur oméga.”

 

Ça ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question mais le nouvel inspecteur se crut obligé de répondre :

“ Ouais c’est moi, ça te pose un problème ?”

“ Hmm, dis moi juste.... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?”

 

“. . .”

 

Pffff, il allait vraiment devoir travailler avec ce type !?! Non parce qu’il commençait déjà à les lui casser. Eren comprit tout de suite à quel type de personne il avait affaire et la discussion qui s’ensuivrait. Surtout, il devait rester poli, parce que s'il commençait à rentrer dans la provocation, tête de cheval allait finir avec un crâne fracturé, et il aurait des ennuis.

Alors Eren se contrôla, se contentant de pincer les lèvres pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter ensuite.

“Pardon ?”

“ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne restes pas tranquillement chez toi comme oméga normal ? Tu veux que je te dises ce que tu es censé faire ?”

 

_Non merci._

 

“C’est simple,” continua Jean sans attendre de réponse, “tu trouves un alpha, tu te maries, tu as une flopée de mioches. C’est ça la vie d'un oméga. Il n’y a marqué nulle part : 'rentrer dans l'armée’.”

  


Ok, il avait rien dit. Tête de cheval allait finir avec un crâne fracturé et tant pis pour les ennuis. Dès qu’il l’avait vu, il avait su comment ça allait finir. Il avait une tête de mec qui se croit supérieur juste parce qu’il est un alpha. Non mais c’est vrai quoi, pourquoi il tombait toujours sur des connards ?

Eren savait qu’il en rencontrerait un certain nombre quand il avait choisi de rejoindre l'armée, mais il avait espéré qu’au moins son collègue serait… _mieux_.

 

Eren se força à respirer. Il n’avait plus quinze ans, il savait contrôler sa colère.

“C’est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Les omégas ne sont que des bons à rien devant rester à la maison ?”

“Ouais t’as tout compris.”

Eren essaya de garder un visage neutre mais ses poings crispés le trahissaient. Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel ils se défièrent du regard jusqu’au moment où le plus jeune le rompit :

“Et toi, pourquoi t’es là ? Et ne me dis pas que ça a toujours été ta vocation de défendre les faibles et les opprimés.”

Jean haussa un sourcil l’air de dire que ça ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée.

“À ton avis. Je suis ici parce qu’on peut se la couler douce, c'est bien payé et prestigieux. Tu sais ce que c’est le prestige ?”

“ Oui, merci, je suis pas con” répondit Eren entre ses dents tandis que Jean haussait les épaules.

“ Eh ben, prestige et argent c’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin. Un petit oméga à la maison que je peux baiser après une journée bien fatiguante et c’est la vie rêvée” expliqua-t-il en guettant la réaction d'Eren.

“T’es vraiment répugnant comme mec,” soupira celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, il était évident que son collègue ne disait ça que pour le provoquer. Du moins il l'espérait. “Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment pitié ?”

 

“Commence pas à me chercher, chaton, tu pourrais vite le regretter. Je n’ai couché avec personne pour gagner ce poste moi” répondit Jean avec un petit sourire suffisant.

“En même temps personne n’accepterait de coucher avec toi donc…”

“Tu sais que tu es insupportable ?”

“Tu sais que tu es un connard ?” rétorqua Eren d’un ton totalement désintéressé en commençant à éplucher le dossier 'Livaï Ackerman’.

“Tu feras moins le malin quand je t’aurais montré ma pleine puissance” menaça Jean en serrant les dents.

Eren se retint de ricaner parce que, _excuse-moi, quelle puissance ?_ et lui lança un regard pas convaincu à la place avant de retourner à son dossier.

  


Dix secondes plus tard, deux mains s’abattaient sur son bureau. Eren leva les yeux en même temps qu'il détecta les messages chimiques alphas, et rencontra le sourire arrogant de Jean.

 

“Excuse toi. Maintenant” ordonna-t-il en utilisant sa voix d'alpha.

Eren haussa un sourcil.

 

“Non” répondit-il en rebaissant les yeux sur la feuille dans ses mains.

Jean écarquilla les siens et Eren ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Il s’attendait à ce que Jean essaie de lui montrer ‘qui était le plus fort’ de cette manière, manque de chance, cela ne marchait pas sur lui.

 

D’accord, il devait quand même le reconnaître, Jean n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Il pouvait même être bon s'il le voulait. En tout cas il était suffisamment fort pour réveiller son instinct d'oméga, mais pas assez pour l’effrayer. Il avait vu pire.

 

“Comment tu as fait ça ?” lui parvint la voix blanche de Jean.

 

Eren leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exagéré.

“Fait quoi ?”

 

Pour répondre à la précédente question de Jean, oui, il savait qu’il était insupportable. Et oui, il le faisait exprès.

 

L’autre inspecteur passa une main dans ses cheveux en détournant le regard.

“ C’est la première fois que je vois un oméga résister à ma voix. Ok, je retire ce que j’ai dit, tu n’as peut-être pas eu besoin de coucher avec les supérieurs pour arriver là.”

 

Eren afficha un air surpris devant ce compliment (si on pouvait appeler ça un compliment) et se dit qu’il devrait peut-être faire un petit geste dans son sens en retour.

“Ta voix n'était pas si faible, mais tu devrais plus canaliser tes phéromones alphas autour de la personne que tu souhaites intimider, comme ça elle sera plus disposée à avoir peur. Et arrête d’en envoyer maintenant, ça pue putain !”

  


Ouais bon, fallait pas déconner non plus, il voulait bien essayer d'être gentil avec Jean mais il fallait qu’il contrôle un peu mieux ses phéromones parce que là il continuait d’en émettre sans même s’en rendre compte. Et il n’allait pas lui dire que cette odeur le rendait faible, de un parce que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait juste besoin de rester un peu concentré et n’avait qu'une légère sensation de malaise, et ensuite parce que même si c’était le cas, il n'avouerait jamais ses faiblesses, et surtout pas à Jean Kirschtein.

 

Celui-ci retourna s’asseoir à son bureau, cette fois-ci pour vraiment travailler et Eren se réinstalla confortablement sur sa chaise. Il ne pouvait toujours pas accepter ce qu’il avait dit sur les omégas, ni blairer sa tête, mais au moins maintenant c'était clair entre eux, Jean n’avait pas intérêt à lui chercher des noises. L’oméga savait se défendre.

  
  


o O o

  
  


Après Jean, Eren fit la rencontre de l'équipe qu’il dirigeait. Ils étaient sept. C’était peut-être pas énorme mais c’était plutôt pas mal pour un jeune inspecteur. Il y avait trois garçons et quatre filles. Trois bêtas et quatre alphas. Reiner, Berthold, Christa, Ymir, Conny, Sasha et Annie.

 

On lui avait confié les jeunes soldats et Eren espérait qu’ils ne seraient pas aussi opposés à l'idée d’avoir un oméga comme chef que Jean de l’avoir comme collègue. Heureusement, ils étaient bien plus ouverts d’esprit. Christa, une alpha, et Conny et Sasha, deux bêtas, avaient l’air plutôt enthousiastes et sympas. Berthold, lui aussi un bêta, semblait plus s'intéresser à la personne et pas à la race, bien qu’il paraissait plutôt timide. Reiner et Ymir, deux alphas, semblaient eux plus méfiants, et Annie, également alpha, donnait l’impression de s’en foutre complètement.

  
  


o O o

  
  


Eren n’avait pas chômé. Seulement quelques semaines après s'être vu confié sa mission, il avait réussi à recueillir un grand nombre d’informations, malheureusement pas toujours en lien avec son objectif mais qui pouvaient avoir leur utilité, grâce à son équipe postée dans des endroits stratégiques, souvent des bars en fait. C'était là que les gens déliaient plus facilement leur langue. On en apprenait beaucoup dans tous les quartiers un peu louche.

 

En fait, c'était censé être le travail de Jean, de récolter les infos, mais Eren préférait le faire par ses propres moyens. Après tout, il ne semblait pas très efficace, et Eren ne lui faisait pas trop confiance.

 

Même si la famille d’Eren faisait partie des riches de Shiganshina, ça n’en restait pas moins un district plutôt pauvre. Il avait donc l’habitude de ce genre de quartier. Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il se demandait comment ça se faisait qu’il n’ait jamais eu de sérieux ennuis à cette époque. Peut-être que c'était lié à la présence de Mikasa à ses côtés.

 

Enfin bref, ce qui était sûr c’est que ce ne serait pas Jean qui irait avec ses subordonnés dans des bars. Il était plutôt du genre à les laisser faire tout le boulot. Ce n’était pas ce que voulait Eren. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas toujours les accompagner, il devait classer les informations qu’ils récoltaient, mais il essayait de le faire le plus souvent possible. Après tout, il savait réduire son odeur jusqu'à ce qu’elle devienne presque imperceptible.

 

Ce fut environ trois semaines après la mise en place de ce réseau que les choses commencèrent à devenir intéressantes.

Eren était à son bureau avec Jean à côté, en train de faire dieu sait quoi, quand Christa avait ouvert la porte à la volée et s'était ruée sur Eren. Évidemment, Jean n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de râler :

“Frappe à la porte avant d’entrer !”

Eren, lui, avait senti l’odeur de la jeune alpha de loin, tellement elle était débordante d’enthousiasme. Aussi, il fit le geste à Jean de se taire et demanda aussitôt à Christa qu’est-ce qu'il se passait.

La jeune fille, dans un état d'excitation totale lui répondit avant même qu’il finisse sa question :

“Ymir et Reiner ont découvert une information de la plus haute importance ! Le Bataillon va procéder à un important échange de documents dans le quartier déserté à côté de Trost ce soir ! Et apparemment Ackerman y sera !”

 

Eren se leva d’un coup en frappant sur le bureau.

Ça c'était une bonne nouvelle ! Il y allait enfin avoir du mouvement.

 

“Bon travail ! On y va !” dit-il tout en jetant sa veste sur ses épaules.

Jean les regardaient avec sa tête d’abruti.

“Euh Jaeger, je crois que t’as pas bien compris. Elle a dit _ce soir_. Tu n’auras pas le temps de tout préparer d'ici-là.”

“Je ne t’oblige pas à venir, mais moi je ne manquerai ça sous aucun prétexte !”

Jean se redressa.

“C’est du grand n’importe quoi, j'espère que tu es au courant. Livaï Ackerman n’est pas un vulgaire chasseur d’esclave, vous allez vous faire tuer. Je refuse de mettre la vie de mon équipe en jeu.”

“On aura peut-être plus jamais d’occasion pareille et toi tu veux laisser ça passer ?” s’indigna Eren.

“Oui.”

Jean avait l’air on ne peut plus sérieux et Eren se surprit à détourner les yeux.

“Fais comme tu veux” déclara-t-il finalement en haussant les épaules.

Il posait la main sur la poignée quand Jean l'interpella.

“Eren. N’y va pas. Je déconne pas.”

 

L'oméga s'arrêta quelques instants, hésitant, avant d’ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans le couloir, suivant Christa. Sa volonté de faire ses preuves était plus forte que sa raison, l'empêchant d'écouter le conseil de son collègue.

 

Eren s’en était fait la promesse, il arrêterait Livaï Ackerman, avec ou sans l’aide de Jean.

  


_À suivre…_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici le second chapitre ! Au programme : de l’action, et l'apparition de Livaï !   
> J'espère que vous aimerez. 
> 
> J’en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui ont mis des kudos ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama. (Parce qu'il faut le réécrire à chaque fois ^^)

 

Tous les membres de l'équipe retenaient leur souffle, les mains crispées sur la crosse de leurs revolvers. Ils en avaient tous deux, un avec des fléchettes tranquillisantes qui pouvaient endormir un rhinocéros enragé, d'autres avec de vraies balles. Le plan était simple, parce qu'il n’y en avait pas vraiment.

 

Sur ce coup là, Jean avait peut-être raison. C'était suicidaire. Tout simplement parce qu’ils n’avaient eu que quelques heures pour se préparer et mettre au point une stratégie. Pour l’instant, elle se résumait à attendre que les membres du Bataillon effectuent la transaction, puis les choper dans la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient obligés de passer pour sortir. Ainsi avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient récupérer les documents.

 

Ils arrivaient. Pas de doute, c'était bien eux. Ils n'étaient que quatre, ce qui confirmait leurs informations. Eren essaya de deviner lequel était Livaï Ackerman, sous ces quatre capuches. Une plus petite silhouette attira son attention. Ça devait être une femme. Eren ne perdit pas de temps en plus, il jeta d’un coup d'œil au petit groupe qui avançait prudemment. Comme attendu, ils avaient tous au moins un revolver.

 

Ok, il était temps de passer à l’attaque. Eren sortit de sa veste un foulard rouge qu’il attacha autour de son bras pour ne pas qu’il le gêne ensuite. À sa gauche, Ymir hocha la tête et fit le même geste. En quelques minutes, toute l'équipe, pourtant répartie dans différents endroits de la ruelle fut au courant. Le foulard rouge signifiait que l’ennemi avait bien des armes et qu’il fallait se servir de les leurs avec les fléchettes. Eren avait eu du mal à se les procurer. Elles coûtaient plutôt cher mais il y en avait un surplus car plus personne de l'armée ne les utilisaient. Il avait fallu les sortir du grenier du quartier général. La plupart des soldats préféraient tirer avec de vraies balles, et donc tuer. C’en était hors de question pour Eren, elles ne serviraient qu’en cas de dernier recours, où si on était sûr de pouvoir viser les bras ou les jambes. 

 

Le problème, c’est qu’ils manquaient de munitions. Chacun n’avait que quelques fléchettes. Ils devraient passer aux balles à un moment ou un autre, sauf si l'échange était extrêmement bref. Eren espérait qu'ils n’en arrivent pas là. 

 

Les foulards étaient une idée d’Erwin, le Commandant. Le vert signifiait que l'adversaire ne portait pas d’armes, le rouge qu’il en portait, et le blanc représentait la retraite. Inutile de dire que le foulard vert n'était que très peu utilisé quand on se battait contre des trafiquants d’esclaves. Et puis de toute façon, il était très difficile d'être sûr que l’ennemi ne portait pas d’armes, elles pouvaient très bien être dissimulées.

 

Toute l'équipe devait maintenant être prête à tirer. Eren sortit son pistolet qu’il pointa vers le ciel avant de se boucher les oreilles. Et c’était parti !

 

Au signal d’Eren, Reiner, Christa, Conny et Ymir bougèrent comme un seul homme et firent feu sur le groupe. Malheureusement, leurs adversaires réagirent très rapidement et seul l’un d’entre eux fut touché. Les trois silhouettes restantes se déplacèrent immédiatement en portant leur compagnon, et allèrent se planquer derrière un tas de caisse. Putain mais qu’est-ce qu’elles foutaient là aussi, ces caisses ! S’ils avaient eu plus de temps, ils les auraient dégagées. Mais voilà, ils n’avaient pas eu de temps.

 

Bon après il n’allait pas faire comme s’il venait de les découvrir non plus. Il avait quand même modifié son plan à cause d’elles faute de trouver le temps de les déplacer. En fait, ce qui était censé les gêner allait peut-être leur permettre de remporter la bataille. C’est quand on se sent en sécurité qu’on se fait surprendre. En plus, ils avaient réussi à toucher un de leurs membres. Bien, ils avaient encore un coup d’avance.

 

Les quatre qui avaient tiré étaient tous positionnés du même côté de la petite rue. Ce qui faisait qu’Annie, Berthold et Sasha n’avaient pas révélé leur position, de l’autre côté des caisses. Eren leva son bras au-dessus du toit derrière lequel il s'était caché, au risque de se prendre une balle dans la main. Il fallait absolument que les autres sachent que c'était lui et pas quelqu’un d’autre qui tirait, sinon ça provoquerait de l'indécision, certains feraient feu et d’autres non, ce qui casserait tout l’effet. 

 

Le signal retentit, et trois fléchettes sifflèrent simultanément. Seule une d’entre elle atteint sa cible. C'était pas mal, si on savait que c'était la première mission de la plupart des membres. Non en fait c'était nul. Un tir sur trois qui atteint sa cible alors que l'ennemi ne s’attend pas à cette attaque, c’est pas terrible. Son équipe était une brochette de bras cassés, mais bon, il devait s’estimer heureux qu’il y ait au moins un qui sache tirer. Eren ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi il avait décidé de les emmener sur le terrain maintenant.

 

Bon. Ils avaient déjà mis hors-jeu la moitié des adversaires, c'était déjà ça. D’ailleurs, dans leur camp c'était la panique. Ils n'étaient plus que deux et les caisses ne les aideraient plus à se cacher. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, la victoire était à l’armée.

 

Du moins c’est ce qu’Eren pensait jusqu'à ce qu’il entende un cri. La voix était parfaitement reconnaissable. Toute l'équipe se retourna vers l’endroit d’où il provenait. 

“Christa !”

Les membres de son escouade commençaient déjà à se déplacer vers elle mais Eren hurla :

“Restez où vous êtes ! J’y vais !”

 

Eren courut dans sa direction, elle n'était pas très loin de sa position. Lorsqu’il arriva, il la vit adossée contre le mur, du sang maculait son pantalon au niveau de la cuisse. 

“Christa, ça va ?”

“Attention derrière !”

Le sang d’Eren ne fit qu’un tour. Il se retourna vivement juste pour voir le coup partir. Il réussit à se décaler juste à temps. La balle lui effleura l'épaule, déchirant légèrement sa manche au passage. Pfiou, merci les réflexes. Il choppa Christa et l’emmena à l'abri dans une ruelle étroite.

Celui qui l’avait attaqué n'était pas là au départ, Eren en était sûr. 

Il y en avait un cinquième. 

 

Eren jeta un coup d'œil à son uniforme légèrement déchiré. Alors comme ça il voulait le déshabiller en plus ? Il allait lui montrer qu’on ne blessait pas une de ses subordonnés ni n'abimait son uniforme impunément. Il détestait la couture dans les deux cas. 

 

Comme l'invité surprise semblait s'être barré, Eren se tourna vers Christa :

“Allez viens, faut pas trainer ici.”

Mais elle secoua légèrement la tête.

“Je ne peux pas chef, je ne tiens pas sur ma jambe. Allez-y sans moi je serai plus un boulet qu’autre chose”.

Il soupira tout en la hissant sur ses épaules. 

“Je ne laisse jamais un de mes hommes tomber. Ni femmes d'ailleurs. Retiens bien ça le boulet ” dit-il un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 

Et il courut. Il se fatiguait beaucoup plus vite mais ce n’était pas grave. Il revint finalement à sa précédente position, déposa son fardeau et fit le point. Les trafiquants avaient profités de la diversion de leur complice pour se faire la malle avec leurs deux compagnons endormis. Son équipe semblait les avoir pris en chasse car il entendait le bruit caractéristique des fléchettes, mais aussi des balles un peu plus loin. Heureusement qu’ils étaient dans un quartier déserté sinon il y aurait eu des victimes du côté des civils. Blessés dans le meilleur des cas, morts dans le pire.

 

Eren réfléchit quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d’y amener Christa, avec sa jambe elle serait une cible facile. Il prit sa décision rapidement. Le jeune inspecteur fit sauter la serrure d’une vieille porte à côté. Comme prévu la maison était vide. Il y déposa la jeune femme et lui donna son pistolet à fléchettes. 

Elle s'était fait piquer le sien ainsi que celui avec de vraies balles par le mec qui l’avait attaquée, pendant les quelques minutes où elle avait perdu connaissance. C'était bizarre qu’il ne l’ait pas achevée à ce moment, mais quand il avait visé Eren, il n’avait pas cherché de point vital non plus. Peut-être qu'il était plus humain que les autres. Ou peut-être que c'était juste pour pouvoir les revendre après. Après tout, le marché de femmes et d’enfants alphas se faisait aussi mais c'était beaucoup plus rare. Ça rapportait beaucoup moins que les omégas. Ouais c'était sûrement ça.

“Je ne l’ai pas utilisé, je te le laisse en espérant que tu n’aies pas à t’en servir, dit-il en désignant l'arme, je reviendrai te chercher quand ce sera fini. Masque bien ton odeur.”

Christa acquiesça et Eren partit rejoindre les autres, pas tranquille.

 

Pourquoi la cinquième personne n'était pas avec les quatre autres ? Savaient-ils qu’ils seraient attaqués ? Non, si c'était le cas ils se seraient mieux préparés. Après tout ils avaient failli se faire avoir et s’ils avaient tirés avec de vraies balles, deux d’entre eux seraient morts à l’heure qu'il était.

 

Il arriva à une petite place et se rendit compte de la situation. Sasha et Berthold était étendus sur le sol. Heureusement ils ne semblaient pas avoir été blessés. Juste… endormis. Visiblement, leur adversaire avait bien tiré parti de l’arme de Christa. Eren n’aimait pas qu’on se serve de ses armes contre lui mais dans le cas présent il préférait que ce soit le cas.

 

Bon. Un des hommes était blessé au niveau du pied mais ça n’avait pas l’air très sérieux. Annie et Ymir n’avaient plus de fléchettes, du moins c’est ce qu’Eren déduisait car elles utilisaient leur vrai revolver. Reiner en avait encore lui. Et Conny… Eren jura. Conny n'avait plus d’armes, et avait reçu une balle dans la main. Le problème c’est qu’une des silhouettes, la plus petite, se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. 

 

Celui ou celle sous la capuche leva son arme, et pas une avec des fléchettes, vers lui. Il allait tirer et le jeune bêta, acculé contre le mur, lançait des coups d’oeil paniqués. Le coup parti et Eren poussa Conny de la ligne de mire, tout en tirant à son tour. La balle manqua l’homme, ou la femme, de peu qui avait fait un bond pour l'éviter. Eren quant à lui, la sentit lui érafler l'oreille, allant se loger dans le mur derrière lui. Il se réceptionna sur le sol dans une roulade et se remit immédiatement debout, poussant Conny dans une ruelle voisine.

 

La capuche de leur adversaire était tombée dans l’action, révélant son visage. C'était une femme rousse qui semblait des plus déterminés. Une qui montrait qu’il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la gente féminine.

D’ailleurs elle lui tira dessus. Eren était prêt à esquiver, tous les muscles tendus, pourtant il ne bougea pas quand la détonation retentit. La balle passa à moins d’un centimètre de son bras. Pourtant elle n’avait pas loupé son tir, elle avait même très bien visé. 

C'était une technique peu courante pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un tout en le blessant. D’abord une feinte, puis enchainer avec un tir très près du bras ou de la jambe. L’adversaire en essayant d’esquiver la balle se la prendrait tout seul. Bien sûr ça ne marchait que sur quelqu’un de très réactif. Elle l’avait bien observé. Le problème c'est que si la cible ne bouge pas, l’attaque ne l’égratine même pas. En effet, si on tire plus près du corps, il y a un risque que la balle touche un organe vital. 

 

Eren avait failli tomber dans le panneau, la feinte étant très bien effectuée, mais il avait reconnu le piège à la dernière minute. Cette femme était très douée. Eren sourit devant l’air incrédule de la jeune femme. Elle ne devait pas penser qu’il réussirait à contrecarrer sa technique. Bon après il fallait ajouter qu’il avait eu beaucoup de chance, parce que si il s'était complètement gouré et qu’elle n’avait pas du tout eu l'intention d’utiliser cette astuce, il se serait sans doute pris beaucoup plus qu’une balle dans l'épaule. N’empêche, leurs adversaires jouaient dangereusement. Il était beaucoup plus facile de tuer quelqu'un que de juste le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Quel était leur but ? Ils voulaient les capturer à ce point là ?

 

La femme avait souri à son tour, avant de faire feu avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le pistolet sauta des mains du jeune oméga alors qu’il allait tirer. Désarmé, il se trouvait dans la même position que Conny quelques instants plus tôt. 

Sauf qu’il n'était pas Conny. Eren n’avait qu’une fraction de seconde pour agir. Il se décala quand le coup parti mais ne s'arrêta pas là. Le temps que son adversaire comprennent ce qu’il se passait, il était déjà sur elle et balaya son bras, déviant le second tir, qui passa à moins d’un mètre de Reiner qui s'était rapproché pour l'aider, comme il l’avait fait pour Conny. C'était chaud mais Eren n’avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il referma ses doigts sur le poignet de la jeune femme, et d’une pression lui fit lâcher l'arme qu’il écarta rapidement du pied, en direction de Reiner.

Son ennemie amorça un mouvement de tête qui ressemblait beaucoup à un coup de boule mais Eren fut plus rapide, il lui tordit le bras qu’il n’avait pas lâché dans le dos et l’assomma d’un coup dans la nuque. 

 

Reiner siffla, tout en redonnant à Eren son arme :

“Eh ben dis donc ! Vous n’y êtes pas allé de main morte, chef !”

“ Si je ne l’avais pas assommée, elle ne serait sûrement pas restée dans son coin à pleurer. J’aimerais autant éviter qu’elle me plante un couteau dans les côtes”

Il ramassa rapidement l’arme de la jeune femme, la sienne désormais inutilisable.

“Couvre-moi pendant que je la déplace, il faudrait pas qu’elle se prenne une balle perdue. Conny, tu la surveille !”

 

Une fois la jeune femme mise en sécurité dans une ruelle à côté, ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs camarades, à l’autre bout de la place. Annie et Ymir semblaient en difficulté, bien qu’elles soient à deux contre un. Le dernier trafiquant s’occupait de ses deux compagnons endormis, bien qu’il ne puisse pas faire grand chose pour eux. Les sédatifs étaient censés durer au moins une journée, c'était du lourd. Cependant, Eren fut saisi d’un doute quand il vit l’homme leur planter des aiguilles dans le bras et leur injecter quelque chose.

Celui qui avait eu Christa se débrouillait bien même seul. Il enchaînait ses mouvements avec souplesse, rapidité et précision. Reiner s’approcha de lui pour tirer avec une des dernières fléchettes qui lui restait. Un inconvénient de ces munitions est qu’elles ont une moins grande portée de tir. Eren essaya de le retenir mais c’était trop tard.

 

L’homme l’avait vu, et il tira juste au dessus de la tête de Reiner, ce qui le força à se baisser. En une fraction de seconde, il était déjà sur lui, l'assommait d’un coup de crosse et lui prenait son revolver tranquillisant. 

Pendant toute cette action, ni Eren, ni Ymir, ni Annie n’avait essayé de tirer, leur adversaire étant trop rapide et trop proche de leur coéquipier. 

 

Eren fut le premier à réagir. Maintenant que Reiner était à terre, il y avait moins de chances de le toucher. Mais l’homme avait anticipé le geste et tira dans sa direction, ce qui l’obligea à se pencher pour éviter la balle. Le temps qu'il relève la tête, il avait touché Ymir avec une fléchette tranquillisante de Reiner et forcé Annie à se planquer à l'intérieur d'une maison grâce à deux autres tirs. Ce mec était incroyable, il avait tout enchaîné avec une telle rapidité que personne n’avait rien compris ce qu’il s'était passé.

 

On pouvait voir son visage désormais. Eren n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître  C'était lui, Livaï. Pas étonnant qu’il soit si fort. Le jeune inspecteur se rendit compte qu'il le fixait. Il soutint son regard mais ce simple geste lui coûta un effort colossal. Il avait la plus grande aura qu’il ait jamais vu, et pourtant il était toujours à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Eren était convaincu que même un alpha aurait du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il sentit l'oméga au fond de lui se tordre, et le jeune homme rougit de façon totalement inexplicable. 

 

Le nouvel inspecteur reprit rapidement ses esprits. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de rougeur sur ses joues quand il pointa son arme vers Livaï. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans une ruelle sur le côté et Eren hésita à le suivre. Il ne restait qu’un adversaire en état de se battre, Annie, et Conny surveillait la rousse,mais avec sa main il ne pourrait pas trop se défendre. Eren devait avant tout assurer la sécurité de ses compagnons, mais il ne devait pas non plus perdre la trace de Livaï, et en même temps des documents. 

 

Il choisit de faire confiance à Annie, après tout elle était très compétente et le dernier trafiquant, un homme blond, était blessé à la cheville d’après ce qu’il avait vu. Il s’engagea donc à la suite de l’homme qu’il traquait.

 

La ruelle était étroite et sombre. Eren resserra sa prise sur la crosse de son arme. Où est-ce que Livaï était allé ? “Il était peut-être déjà trop loin pour que je puisse le rattraper” pensa Eren tout en avançant prudemment, en faisant attention de faire le moins de bruit possible.

 

Eren entendit son adversaire une fraction de seconde trop tard. Le bruit venait d’au-dessus de lui. Eren se retourna mais Livaï avait déjà sauté derrière lui et balayé ses jambes d’un mouvement fluide. Il tomba au sol comme une pauvre merde tête la première et son arme roula quelques mètres plus loin. 

 

Livaï le mit en joue mais Eren n’attendis pas qu’il tire pour se relever et envoyer valser le pistolet de son ennemi. Livaï recula et approcha sa main de la doublure de sa veste, sûrement pour y prendre une deuxième arme. Eren ne devait pas lui laisser le temps de le faire. S’il mettait la main sur son arme avant lui, il était foutu.

Eren essaya de le frapper mais Livaï esquiva facilement le coup et répliqua immédiatement. L'oméga parvint à le parer à son tour, mais il pouvait sentir toute la puissance de l’alpha face à lui. Il n’allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps face à lui. Eren n'attendit pas et enchaîna avec une droite visant les côtes. Mais Livaï avait prévu le coup et esquiva puis envoya son poing dans la mâchoire d’Eren. Celui-ci recula de deux bons pas et essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

On ne lui avait pas menti. Livaï Ackerman était vraiment fort. Il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance. 

 

Étonnement, Livaï ne tenta pas de ramasser son revolver ou d’en sortir un autre du revers de sa veste.

Alors qu'il pensait que l’alpha allait attendre qu'il attaque en premier, celui-ci fit un pas vers Eren, le prenant de court, et essaya de lui faucher les jambes. L'inspecteur réagit assez vite et recula, mais Livaï n’en avait pas fini. Il enchaîna avec une droite et Eren la para comme il put. Un autre coup suivit, qu’il esquiva tant bien que mal, et réalisa qu’il s’était fait avoir quand son dos toucha le mur. 

Livaï lui envoya son poing droit dans les côtes et cette fois, Eren ne put rien faire pour esquiver. Son souffle se coupa sous la force du coup. Il avait voulu encaisser mais visiblement ça ne valait même pas le coup d’essayer. Livaï n'attendit pas qu’il reprenne sa respiration pour l’envoyer à terre, poser un pied sur son dos et enfin dégainer son revolver. 

 

La partie était terminée, et c'était lui qui l’avait perdu. Eren sentait le poid du pied sur son dos mais il y avait autre chose de plus écrasant. Son aura. Livaï avait déployé son aura qu’il avait semblé contenir jusque là. La pleine étendue de sa puissance. 

Eren tourna difficilement la tête, de un pour respirer, de deux pour arrêter de se nourrir de gravier, et de trois pour lancer un regard noir à Livaï. 

Il voulait la jouer à l’aura ? Dommage, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas lui répondre s’il ne voulait pas que Livaï découvre qu’il était oméga. Ce qu’il fallait à tout prix éviter. À moins que… une idée germa dans l’esprit d’Eren mais il s'efforça de la repousser le plus loin possible. C'était totalement idiot, risqué et même carrément dangereux pour lui. S’il se gourrait… Non, c'était vraiment la pire des solutions.

Mais avait-il le choix ? Coincé sous la botte de son ennemi alpha, dirigeant du trafic d’esclaves et qui pointait un flingue sur sa tête. Dans ce genre de cas désespéré, la pire des solutions devient la seule solution.

  
  


o O o

  
  


Livaï fixait le gamin sous son pied. Il avait quoi, vingt ans ? Il avait déjà un regard de combattant. C'était lui le nouvel inspecteur dont Erwin lui avait parlé ? Qu’est-ce qu'il avait de si spécial ? C'est vrai qu’il était plutôt fort, ça faisait longtemps qu’il ne s'était pas battu comme ça contre quelqu'un, mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre. Livaï sentait qu’il y avait quelque chose d'étrange sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. 

 

Alors qu’il le fixait avec haine quelques secondes auparavant, le gamin perdit toute trace d'agressivité et ferma les yeux. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il foutait ? Il n'allait quand même pas essayer de lui faire croire qu’il tombait dans les pommes ! Il n’appuyait pas si fort que ça ! ...Si ? Non, il semblait…se concentrer.

 

Le gamin rouvrit les yeux d’un coup et Livaï sentit une décharge le parcourir. Il dégageait une incroyable puissance, qu’il n’avait pas avant. Ou peut-être qu’il l’avait mais réprimée. C'était là première fois qu’il était confronté à ce genre d'aura. Elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu’il avait déjà connu. Ce n’était pas une aura d’alpha, encore moins de bêta. Serait-ce possible qu’il s’agisse d’un… Une nouvelle vague arriva, plus puissante que la précédente. Livaï perdait contrôle et il n’aimait pas ça. Cette énergie le rendait bizarre. 

 

Il eut un léger mouvement de recul suite à la troisième décharge qu’Eren envoya. Cela lui suffit pour se relever d’un coup. Eren récupéra son revolver en deux trois enjambées et roula derrière l’angle du mur.

 

Eren respirait avec difficulté, les mains crispées autour de son arme. Il n’avait encore jamais fait ça. C'était la première fois qu’il se retrouvait acculé à ce point.

 

Les omégas ne peuvent pas libérer d’aura menaçante, mais ils en ont une naturelle attirante. Il suffit de la relâcher pour que les alphas à proximités soient excités. Et c'était ce qu'Eren avait fait. Si on comptait le fait qu’elle était amplifiée du fait de l’avoir réprimée pendant une longue période, il avait envoyé une quantité d’énergie assez impressionnante. Mais c'était à quitte ou double.

Eren avait eu de la chance. Soit ce brusque accès d’énergie parvenait à déstabiliser l’adversaire, soit c'était comme lui balancer une grosse dose d’aphrodisiaque dans la gueule. D'où le risque énorme qu’il avait pris. Si Livaï n’avait pas un peu relâché la pression sur son dos et son aura, Eren n’aurait pas pu se libérer, et alors... 

 

Les violeurs disent tous “c'était dur de résister à l’odeur” après-coup, et pourtant c'était celle naturelle des omégas. Alors avec la sienne amplifié et dirigée droit sur Livaï...il valait mieux ne pas imaginer ce qu’il se serait passé s’il ne s'était pas dégagé.

 

Eren reprenait péniblement son souffle. Outre le risque qu’elle faisait courir à son utilisateur, cette technique était éprouvante physiquement. Il se sentait complètement vidé. 

 

Ça avait marché mais à quel prix ? Eren ne savait même pas s’il était capable de bouger. Déjà qu’il doutait sérieusement de parvenir à s'échapper dans cet état, alors battre Livaï ? C'était impossible. Déjà qu’il avait eu du mal à lui tenir tête en étant en pleine possession de ses moyens alors dans l'état approchant plus de la vieille limace que de l'être humain…  C'était clair, si Livaï remettait la main sur lui il était foutu. Et maintenant qu’il savait qu’il était oméga… Il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était leur premier affrontement et Livaï était déjà au courant de sa vraie nature. Pour Eren, c'était un point faible. Plus longtemps son genre restait caché, mieux c'était. 

Livaï allait sûrement essayer de jouer sur son aura maintenant qu’il savait qu’il avait affaire à un oméga, même si ça se faisait aussi contre les alphas.

Il fallait qu’il sorte de là et qu'il

fuit tant qu’il en était encore plus ou moins capable, sinon il n’aurait plus aucune chance. Livaï savait qu’il était là, caché derrière un bout de mur. Si Eren ne bougeait pas, c'était lui qui viendrait. 

Eren savait que c'était une question de vie ou de mort mais son corps refusait de bouger.

 

“Livaï !” 

Eren se figea. Quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. 

La personne s'arrêta, probablement à côté de l’alpha. L’inspecteur entendait ce qu’ils disaient, depuis sa “cachette”.

“J’ai réussi à neutraliser la dernière soldate et à réveiller Auruo et Gunther. Ils sont encore un peu dans les vapes mais ça devrait le faire”

“Ok, et Petra ?” 

Eren devina qu’il devait s’agir de la femme contre laquelle il s'était battu.

“Elle est toujours inconsciente. On l'a retrouvée dans une maison sur le côté, gardée par un gars qu’on a assommé. Elle est avec les deux autres pour le moment. Ils sont tout près. Et vous ? Vous avez réussi à neutraliser le dernier ?” 

Eren se crispa. S’ils venaient par ici il était mort. Ou pire. Violé puis mort. 

“Non” répondit Livaï d’un ton neutre. 

“Donc ?” demanda l’homme, celui avec des cheveux blonds d'après ses souvenirs.

“Donc rien. On y va.” 

 

Eren attendit qu’ils partent avant de s’affaler contre le mur. Il poussa un long soupir.

C'était un miracle que personne ne soit mort.

 

                                     À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2. J’espère que vous avez aimé le lire autant que moi l'écrire !  
> N'hésitez pas à lâcher un kudo si ça vous a plut, mettre un commentaire ou en bookmark !  
> Sur ce, à la prochaine !

**Author's Note:**

> Fin du premier chapitre ! J’ai hâte de connaître vos impressions et d’avoir des retours (si j’en ai)! C’est très important pour moi, et pour les auteurs en général je pense, de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs, et déjà de savoir si il y en a. C’est pour ça qu’il ne faut pas hésiter à mettre un commentaire, même toute petite, même avec des points négatifs (tant que c’est pas des propos déplacés). Vous pouvez aussi mettre un kudo, suivre cette fic ou la mettre en bookmark, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
> Après ce chapitre était une mise en place, les choses commencent vraiment dans le deuxième chapitre (avec la première rencontre Eren et Livaï hu hu hu !) Il y aura de l’action ! Plein d’action !  
> Je mettrai à jour toute les semaines normalement.  
> Ah oui, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à le signaler. (Normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir trop mais c’est très probable qu’il en reste quelques unes). Des fautes de frappe, ça il y a des chances qu'il en reste ! Je relis toujours plusieurs fois mais parfois... Correcteur automatique quoi ^^
> 
> Sur ce, à la prochaine !


End file.
